Xenia's story
by Darkangel1141
Summary: im not really sure how to summerizes this up but tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

In this cruel hell we all live in there is only a few ways out or to make it bareable at all. Life its self is a form of hell yet we all live through it everyday with dreams, thoughts, and hope clouding our veiw of reality. Nothing others say or do can bring us to see the cold bitter truth but one day we all will have to face it weither we like it or not. The truth always comes out no matter who or what we are.

Hell. Xenia laughed at the word. Life was hell anyways so why should she care? Any time she did it always blew up in her face and sometimes more than that. She has been on the run for three weeks and some people consider their life hell? She never understood why humans had to think that since they have it bad then they are in hell. Xenia sat on a park bench next to a blond man with blue eyes. He was an Apollite, at least that is what she hoped when he looked over at her. She immedetly looked around to see five more Apollites. One was leaning against a nearby tree and the other four were heading towards her.

"Dont you look tasty." The Apollite next to her said and Xenia slapped him as hard as she could then got up and started to walk away. Someone grabbed her wrist and twirlled her around.

"Going so soon?" The one by the tree said as a smile tugged the corrners of his lips up. "It would be a real shame if you missed the party, now wouldn't it?"

"gami sou!" (Fuck off!) Xenia said to him. She reached behind her back to where she kept a dagger and immedetly swang it towards the one that held her wrist. He ducked but let go and she landed a hard kick to his stomic. "sas ef charisto." (Thank you.) She smiled then turned and ran away from the group of Apollites. As soon as she was far enough away from them she slowed down to walk and hid her dagger she was still holding. People talked around her as she wove her way through the crowd trying to get to a place where she could eat and look normal. There was only one problem though. Like the Apollites she to was cursed but she also wasn't an Apollite and she was glad that the Fates had been kind to her on that one. Her curse was only to her and could not effect anyone else. It was her own personal hell to tramatize her every step of her life. One that had her not only on the run from the people who held her captive but on the run from everyone who knew the price of her soul.

She was safe from no one but that wasn't the worst part of her curse. She could easily pass off as a goddess, which was a plus, but she could just as easlily be used as a tool to take down the gods and goddesses of every partheon ever created. She was just like Apollymi, the goddess of destruction, but that did not scare Xenia one bit. She could throw Godbolts at who ever threatened her and she couold do this since the day she was born yet she was not a goddes. What did however was what the people who were after her would do once they found her again. A down fall to her curse was that she had to feed often if she used her powers and by feeding she has to drink blood of a mortal just to sistane herself. If she didn't feed when she had to she would slowly die just like the Apollites did on their twenty-seventh birthday.

"Screw you, Apollon." Xenia said under her breath so that only she could hear it. Apollo was one of the Gods that had placed the curse on her but she wasnt one of his people. "Gods, why can't I find anywhere desant to eat? Ugh, is that so hard to do?" Xenia weaved around the crowed in New Orleans like it was nothing. Walking through the place she looked around and realized it was Jackson Square. Xenia tensed when she felt Daimon all around the edge of the square. "omorfos." Beautiful!

"I know right? They are everywhere trying to find a desent meal." A tall blonde guy stopped next to her.

"Yea they are. Who are you?" Xenia was baffled by the way he understood her. "And where you just following me?" He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Styxx. You may have not heard of me but hey what can I say and yes I was following you. Can we talk somewhere else please?" His blue eyes were amazing but his power shook her to the core of her being. He was a God Killer. But hey she wasnt a god or a goddess that she knew of.

"Yea, guess so. I'm Xenia. Yes I have heard of you but I never thought I would have the honor of meeting you in person." The two of them walked to where Styxx now lived in New Orleans on the corrner of Delphine St. and Conti St. Once they were inside Betheny came up to Styxx and gave him a hug with Article not that far behind her.

"I missed you so much." She breathed in his ear.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Styxx smiled and picked up the little one.

"Hows my little Ari doing?" The light in Styxx eyes amazed Xenia as he held his son proudly.

"Daddy your silly. Who is she? She is very pretty." Ari whispered to Betheny and Styxx. Which made Betheny look towards her then back to her husband.

"Beth this is the girl I was talking about. I found her in Jackson Square and asked if she would like to come over and talk. Xenia this is my wife Beth and my son Ari." Styxx smiled at Beth and Ari.

"Ahh okay. Hello Xenia. I've heard so much about you. How are you? Are you hungry?" Beth said as she looked at Xenia.

"It is an honor to meet you as well Beth. I am not as good as I would like to claim but I'm still alive how are you and yes I am kinda hungry."Xenia said polietly.

"Come on in and have a seat dinner is ready." Bethany said quietly.

"Thank you. I really apricate it."


	2. Chat?

Would anyone like to see a chat that goes alone with the story? I'm going to try and get a poll up soon but it might take a little bit because I have never put one up before. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	3. Poll

The poll is now up! Get your votes in please. Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **(I know this is in first person and it actually is pretty good this was.. it just feels right… please don't ask why I changed it to be this way.) And I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series.

After dinner Beth went to lay Ari down for bed and read to him. I helped Styxx clean up and wash the dishes as he spoke.  
"You know, things weren't always this way. There was a dark time in everyone's life that overpowered them…" His voice trailed off as I felt someone's power engulf the room. One we both knew all too well… Apollo...I took a step in front of Styxx knowing Apollo came for me. A growl came from the god killer behind me as Apollo smirked.

"What do you want, _Apollon_?" I growled and hoped he wouldn't want a fight.

"You know what I want, Little Xenia." Apollo looked at me as his twisted smile began to fade.

"Oh great. The little pathetic god wants a fight." Beth's voice came from the doorway. Apollo turned to face Beth.

"Shut up, you're not involved and neither is Styxx." Apollo hissed.

"But she is in my house." Beth hissed back. "And I have a child who is sleeping in his room so don't mess with me, or anyone in this house including Xenia." Apollo glanced back at me and smirked.

"See you around Little X, your days are numbered." Apollo flashed out of the room and I started to shake. Styxx put his hand on my shoulder and smiled a little.

"It will be ok he won't lay a hand on you." Styxx's words made me calm down a little but as for the part where Apollon had found me so easily was the worst part and made every nerve in my body tell me to run, that no where was safe. I would just put them in danger if I stayed any longer. A knock echoed through the house and I cringed. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Beth reentered the room with a girl that had strawberry red hair and eyes the were a very pale blue. She was about 5'2" and wore black skinny jeans with converse sneakers and a black tank top.

"Xenia, it is good to see you again." The girl smiled directly at me.

"Sabine? Is that really you?" I looked at her as I realized that she had changed from a week ago when we got separated. We were on the run from a group of Apollites when another group happened to join their hunt and we decided the best choice was to split up till we lost them.

"Yep! Like my new look? I ended up dying my hair and buying some contacts just to change up my look." Sabine giggled and I smiled at her.

"That was a good plan. I was kinda attacked by a group earlier today. I gave them a good ass kicking though." I smiled at her as she held up a bag and tossed a small box to me.

"You should probably change up your look too. Maybe we could look like twins?" She looked at me and gave me a curious look.

"Yea just dye your hair darker and get different contacts and we could." I smiled. We were nothing like twins but I was the reason she was still alive. I helped her escape from a couple crocks. She was beaten so badly she could barely move or fight than she was tossed into the bayou either for the wolves or whatever would get to her first. Luckily I got to her before anything major happened.

"Let me guess, you don't like the color I bought you." She looked at Styxx and Beth. "Its a mink brown, I thought she would look cute with it."

"Sorry, Sabine, but I like my hair color." I said Knowing that she would talk me into dying my hair.

"But we need to keep you hidden."

"Fine, I'll do it, but my eye color stays the same." I said and she smiled. "You didn't." Her smile turns evil as she giggles.

"Yep I did and besides they are your favorite color."

"Which color? We both know I have three." Styxx gives me a weird look and I smile as I name off them. "Black, Red, and Ice Blue."

"They are Ice Blue. They will go great with the mink color." She smiles. "Oh I also went clothes shopping for you." I sigh and looked directly at her.

"You know this is basically torture?" I smile at her and she shakes her head.

"No, this isn't but we both know what is…." Her voice trailed off and I looked away.

Two hours later I looked in the mirror as a stranger stared back at me. At 5'6" I stood reasonably short or tall how ever you want to put it. My hair had gone from black to mink brown and my eyes went from a green to ice blue. The clothes that Sabine had bought me weren't girly like I thought they would be. The top was actually cute... "Like I have time to go and buy half of this stuff when I have Gods up my ass trying to kill me for their own personal gain…" I whispered to myself. The top was red and the pants were black… and they were skinny jeans of course… Sabine always loved jeans that hugged her legs...

"Hey, Slowpoke? You almost done? I got some shoes for you." Sabine's voice came from the other side of the door.


End file.
